The present invention relates to a bottle, in particular, to a bottle for holding and dispensing perfume.
Bottles of the most varied shapes are used for a very wide range of products. With non-limiting reference to bottles for liquids and in particular perfumes, these usually comprise a body with a portion acting as the perfume container and a dispenser part. This part has an aperture closed by a closure element or cap (usually screwed). On this aperture there can instead be positioned a spray dispenser element on which a snap closure element is usually positioned covering either the dispenser element alone or the entire dispenser part. Both in this latter case and in the case of a cap, when using the perfume, for which the closure element has to be removed, this element can fall or the user can forget to replace it on the bottle, with obvious inconvenience.
The closure element can also be lost during bottle transport, causing evident problems.
Moreover, in known bottles, two hands have always to be used to remove the closure element, sometimes making it difficult to use the product contained in the bottle.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved bottle.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a bottle of the stated type in which there is no risk of losing the closure element when using the product contained in it.
A further object is to provide a bottle in which the product contained in it can be used easily and quickly without the user necessarily having to have both hands free.
A particular object is to provide a bottle of the stated type in which any spray dispenser element is properly protected to prevent involuntary dispensing of the product contained in the bottle.
These and further objects which will be apparent to an expert of the art are attained by a bottle in accordance with the attached claims.